pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perrypon
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please leave a message here if I can help with anything! Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} , , (UTC) Welcome, Perrypon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Perrypon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 14:09, July 25, 2011 I'll just be here sometimes because our school schedule has been changed. -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 20:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: What Hapend? So, you found the surprise eh? (cool! it worked!) FYI, i didn't realy steal your soul, it was just a prank. some user added that some time ago, i thought it was a decent joke, so i left it on my page. -_- I know about the 1 year badge thing. I helped make the badges. How far are you? I'm up to 180 days so far } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Page edits You know constently editing your user page is considered edit spamming, and I can ban you for that. It doesn't matter if you are an Admin on the other wiki, you are only a normal user on this one. And don't forget that. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! hello! editor rin ako sa wikia. san kyo admin? i wanna know! --Uhoari123 24:04 UTC Aygust 17,2011 Yes you are. Normal users like yourself do not deserve Template signatures. You are not allowed to make one. Do not think I will do nothing if you make one. And I locked your page so you can't edit it anymore, not to protect it from vandalizers. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The Template page I like the idea. Make the writing for the Uberheroes bigger and I may consider adding them. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) That's better. Are there more designs that could possibly be used? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't tell me when to reply to a message. I'll respond when I want to. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- r u chrisobs from youtube? i saw ur picture u post.